Remember December
by xomoliverxo
Summary: there was something about the snow that always brought them closer together. But it’s not December anymore. She always seemed to forget that, December was over, and so were they.


She looked out the window if the backseat of the car, the bright colors flashing by quicker than she could see. She closed her eyes for a moment a smile lingering on her lips; she wanted to remember everything that has happened so far, her past, the high and lows. Everything that she has gone through. She wanted to remember December…

_I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
you'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

It was mid-February and she was going to see him for the first time in several weeks and to be honest she missed him, she missed him more than she has ever missed anything in her entire life. She missed his smile, his lips, his strong arms around her, she missed everything about him, just the thought of him send chills throughout her body. That is until she saw him walk in with his arm around another girl. The arms that once held her so close, the arms that had once kept her safe from everything, now held someone else she thought bitterly. She knew he wanted to move on, but the thought to her always seemed so wrong, the thought of separation, and the thought of them with other people. The anger was boiling inside her, she could sense a fight; whenever it would snow they would hug and be fine. It was something about the snow that always brought them closer together. But it's not December anymore. She always seemed to forget that, December was over, and so were they.

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
you kissed me with those open eyes  
it says so much, it's no surprise to you  
but I've got something left inside_

When he finally left his new girlfriend she saw it as an opportunity to speak to him. She knew it wouldn't last so did he. As soon as she came within his view his eyes widened in shock, horror and love filled his eyes. They did everything in their power to stay strong when they were together. They tried everything but now there was nothing left to try. After hours of yelling he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her, his eyes stayed open examining her face, as if this was the last kiss they would ever share. All the times they kissed it never meant as much as this kiss meant. She almost fainted from bliss, while he just smiled like it was any kiss and left. She needed to talk to him and he left? She had so many unspoken feelings left inside.

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

She remembered her father yelling at her telling her he was no good for her, she remembered them trying to break them up, not just her father but her friends also. She wouldn't listen she would defend him no matter what. They said some of the most horrible things about him, but she would just ignore them because she loved him and that was all that mattered. He also had to defend her but he promised her no matter what they told him he would never ever in his life let her go. He even asked her to run away with him one night and she almost did, but she felt like she wasn't ready to take that big of a step with him yet. He thought that it meant she didn't love him enough to run away with him. Then a few words were thrown around and they got into an argument and it never happened, they never ran away together, but they did begin drifting apart. She held onto her memories for dear life, well most of them she tried her best to forget all of their fights and remember when they were happy. She didn't want him to leave the memories behind but he began leaving the memories. And she couldn't help but think that it was partly her fault. Fault. Her fault.

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember_

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Slowly he began listening to what everyone was saying about her he began seeing things he hadn't seen before like all the little arguments they got into so constantly. And he ended it she was heartbroken. They were so in love how could he leave her? The month of December was when they were most in love, the snow cascading down and landing on them. Sitting by a fire cuddling. Of course it was January 14th when he broke up with her. How could he? He promised they would be together forever. She sat on his front porch begging him to remember December. But snow melts, and love fades. Who would have thought it would happen to them.

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender_

Eventually she gave up, she stopped calling, she stopped texting, stopped emailing, stopped looking for him. She just gave up hope. She spent her days locked up in her room, ignoring everyone. She froze out everyone, everything. Until she got a text from **him.**

**I need to talk to you, I need to see you. Meet me at the beach.**

That's what it said short and sweet. She hastily put on her jacket and rushed down to the beach. And there she saw him dressed in his blue jeans and the white shirt with green stripes she bought him and a white beanie with his wonderful brown hair just the right length. She loved how he could dress so simply and yet seem like a god to her. He turned around and smiled at her. Her breath caught. That beautiful smile, she just had to smile back she always did, it was a smile no one not ever her could resist. It was a bright radiant smile that could light up an entire city. He began walking towards her with a grace only he had.

"Hey." She stated simply

"Hi." He breathed

"So, what did you need to talk about?" She asked him tiling her head sideways.

He took a deep breath "I miss you Miles. Take me back?" He said slowly with a crooked smile. He could only hope for the best after all that they have been through.

She looked down then back up at him locking eyes with him. "I-... I don't know…" She was sure she loved him, so much, she loved him so much but she wasn't sure if she could trust him again.

He sighed sadly and got down on his knees in front of her. "Please. I'm begging you. Take me back."

She smiled there was no way she could say no to him with that cute look on his face, and plus even if she did she would eventually forgive him, because they were destined for each other. "Fine, I'll take you back."

He smiled and got back up pulling her into his arms. She rested her head down on his chest smiling and crying tears of joy.

He pulled back a little "Miles?"

"Yeah Oliver?"

"I love you." He whispered into her ear

"I love you too." She said kissing his neck because it was the only thing she could reach at the time, but she wanted so badly to kiss his sweet and soft lips. He smiled and chuckled knowing that she wanted to kiss him so he leaned down softly placing his lips on hers. Both of their eyes fluttering closed on contact. Her hands went up to his face pulling him closer, if it was even possible and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

They stood there kissing all of their memories flashing by quickly in their heads. All the little pointless arguments, all of the amazing times they spent together. Every kiss, every touch, they could see it all. He could finally see what she had wanted him to see for so long. He could see them when they were happiest, he finally remembered December.

He slowly pulled away and gently put their foreheads together. "I remember." He whispered

"Remember what?" She asked

"I remember December."


End file.
